User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Welcome to my talk page. As an administrator, I am more than willing to answer any questions or discuss any concerns you may have. I just ask that you keep it civil. When you leave a message, please remember to sign your message with four tildes (~~~~), as it is needed to identify the poster of the message. -- Arrancar109 Long Over-due So I resently updated my user page with a massage to everyone but I feel that you an Salubri deserve a more personal note. Thank you for your hard work and dedication, your efforts have made this wiki into something amazing. From the begining you have alwasy held yourself with tenacity and entusuiam, your level of maturity was always something that motivated me to continue to work in this wiki. After real life caught up with me and keept me busy, im glad that you and the other were there to continue the work. I feel that with you as one of those at it's helm this wiki can only continue to grow. I hope that I was of help to you and the others when I was active, you have certanly left a lasting impression on me, and the dedication you put on this wiki can only speak volumes of the kind of person you are. Farewell and good luck on all your future endeavors. WhiteStrike(talk) 02:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Delete Since that guy uploaded over 30 images, I figured I would offer you a quick way to delete them all. In you place importScriptPage('User:Joeyaa/wham.js','vstf');. Hit ctrl+f5 then and then go to the guy's contributions page. You will see a red link called quick tools. Click it and it will give you an option to delete all pages. Click that and all the images will be gone.-- Image Yo, would you mind saying why you got rid of my picture of Gegetsuburi's original form? I put it up there in case anyone wanted to see what it had originally looked like. YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. How do you make a Fair Use Rationale. Sorry about the Horin comment, although you have to admit, it looks pretty similar. YoukoTaichou (talk) 05:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Does this look right? If not, what do I need to change? Summary Summary Just to be sure, they look like this? Summary And where do I put them when I 'modify' the pic? YoukoTaichou (talk) 02:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What 'exactly' do I do when I get to my pic before I re-upload it? Step1: Step2: Step3: Step4: Step5: YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Just added the Gegetsuburi pic. YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō voices in english tonight Hey just sending a friendly reminder (since I know in the past you have stated you liked this arc)that the Zanpakutō rebellion arc begins on adult swim at midnight tonight. Would be happy to hop on chat (if it is working) if you would like. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC)